Master Mongrel
Master Mongrel '''(better known as '''Mongrel) is a major character in the feature film, the Karate Dragon and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a Kung-Fu master from Southern China who teams up with the Fiery Five and the Dragon God to defeat Master Doom and end his reign once and for all. Background Mongrel lived in Southern China with his brothers and was trained to be a fighter alongside his best friend, Red. As Mongrel grew into a teenager, he began to protect all of China as its hero. As a young adult, he fell in love with a young woman, got married and became a father of two girls. Mongrel was with peace with himself but he suddenly had to take care of his daughters all by himself when his wife unexpectedly died. Ting-Ting and Mei eventually grew into adults and moved over to Beijing. Mongrel hoped to move somewhere in Beijing where he can be closer to his daughters. But first, Mongrel is focused with protecting all of China from Master Doom as he began to destroy China, very slowly. Development Master Mongrel is loosely based off the character with the same name from ''Kung Fu Panda, Secrets of the Scrolls. ''Despite the minor role, the storywriter was greatly inspired by the character and it inspired him to add him and Red to the Karate Boy film. Personality Mongrel is shown to be a worthy and noble fighter who fights for the protection and safety of his family and people. As a fierce fighter, Mongrel refuses to step down and accept failure. However, when he dealt with Doom, that lead to his downfall. Nevertheless, Mongrel refuses to give up, no matter how dangerous, a mission is. He loves his country, so he serves it by protecting and saving it. As shown with his brothers and daughters, Mongrel is very protective of them. Aside from his daughters, the closest are his brothers, so he was very devastated when they were killed by Doom. He expresses his loyalty to them by working tirelessly to avenge their deaths. As a widowed father, Mongrel was shown to be protective of his daughters but not overprotective of them. He deeply loves them and respects their choices about leaving their home to start a life of their own. However, with his wife gone, Mongrel felt all alone and wanted to live somewhere where he can be closer to them. Master Mongrel seemed to have a high respect for Americans, as he believed that they were the ones who could defeat Doom and restore peace back to all of China. Mongrel has a calmer side to his personality as he tends to his own garden after hours of training. Physical appearance Master Mongrel is a a brown dog with shaggy fur and white bandage on his left arm that covers up a scar that he got from his fights, many years ago. He also has pointy ears. His original outfit is a yellow shirt with red stripes and golden pants. After his battle with Doom, his shirt was ripped. By the end of the film, he wore a red shirt with a dragon symbol and black pants along with the others during the fire dance. Powers and abilities * '''Dog Physiology: '''Master Mongrel is an anthropomorphic dog. * '''Martial art skills: '''Mongrel is shown to be the greatest martial artists in all of Northern China. * '''Dog Style of Kung-Fu: '''Mongrel's style of Kung-Fu is Dog Style. Appearances The Karate Boy With Master Doom becoming an increasingly dangerous threat to China, Master Mongrel and Red went over to Beijing to train with Master Splinter at the Ruby Palace. He wasn't able to see his daughters in his free-time. Mongrel was seen around the Ruby Palace witnessing the Dragon warrior struggling with restoring his Kung-Fu skills. Later that night, after taking his shower, Mongrel and Red were walking to their rooms and they overheard the Fiery Five telling Hugo about Doom until Mongrel bursted through the door and told Hugo about Doom's backstory along with Red. After Hugo and the Karate Lion have an argument, Mongrel and Red decided to take matters into their own hands. They contact their siblings and go over to Hong Kong to fight Master Doom. They manage to overpower Doom for a minute but he quickly came back and attacked the masters. Doom mortally wounds Mongrel and Red's siblings with his dark powers. Back at the mountains, an injured Mongrel and Red came over to warn the gang about Doom's strengthening powers. The gang travels back to Beijing, only to see that half of the city destroyed by Doom. Believing that this is too dangerous for his students, Splinter said that he'll fight Doom, alone. So, Hugo and the gang had to evacuate the city but they chose not to when Hugo made a self-discovery. The Fiery Five battled Doom while, Mongrel and Red battled the guards. After Doom's death, peace was restored to China and the spirits to ascend into the afterlife. Hugo and the Karate Lion are cheered as the heroes of China and Mongrel has finally chosen to stay in Beijing, where he'll be closer to his daughters. One day later, Mongrel and Red are seen doing a fire dance along with the Fiery Five, Hugo, the Karate Lion and Master Splinter. The Nature Dragon: The Series Master Mongrel appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Warriors Category:Farmers Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Chinese characters Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Dancers